Danielle Howell and Phil Lester- Gender Mix-up
by Tea-in-221b
Summary: A gender mix-up of Danisnnotonfire and AmazingPhil with Dan as a girl from Antrim in Northern Ireland.


"Danielle Howell? Hello, this is Phil Lester, you were inquiring as to the roommate opening in my apartment? If you could stop round at 10am tomorrow at the address on the leaflet that would be great."

"Yeah, um... Sure thing. Sorry I missed you earlier by the way."

"It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow then? Bye."

"Yeah. Bye." Silence rang as the line went dead. _Wow, that was fast_ she thought.

Danielle, Danni to her friends, had recently moved over from Antrim after her graduation from college, to pursue interests other than law. She had been making YouTube video's since she was 14 and since then she had reached over a million subscribers and acquired a blue tick beside her name on twitter. It was official, she was a celebrity within the YouTube community but she didn't like to see herself in that way; besides there are far more than one million people in the world, although maybe not in Northern Ireland. That's why she moved. To try and get away from the funny looks in the street, she had also been offered a job as a presenter at BBC radio 1 and the studio was in London but that was beside the point. She'd been staying with her friend while being in London but now she needed somewhere else to stay as her friend and her fiancé were moving to Canada. That's when she saw the advertisement.

_2 bed roomed apartment in need of a roommate. Call 01224 573 295 for more details or stop by in person at; 23c, nightingale building, east end, London. Thanks, Phil Lester. _

It sounded perfect! She couldn't believe her luck, an apartment, near the radio station and not far from the high street.

"Hello, you must be Danielle!" In front of Phil must have been the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "I'm Phil, please come in! Make yourself comfy! Tea?"

"Yes, thanks." She smiled. As Phil made his way into the kitchen Danni couldn't help but notice his extensive range of DVD's and video games; _lord of the rings, star wars, buffy the vampire slayer. _This was fantastic! She loved all of these! _This apartment is perfect _she thought _kind of helps that Phil is the most adorable person I have seen but still. _

"Here you go! Careful, the cup is hot." Phil grinned and handed her the cup. _Damn that's hot! Don't drop the cup, Danni, don't do it! _She thought, luckily she didn't and so she took a seat and listened to the stream of on-going questions.

"So, you're Irish, where about? How long have you been here? Where do you work? Tea or coffee? Cats or dogs?"

"Well! I was born and raised in Antrim, I've been here for 6 months, and I used to work in Superdrug now I've got a job in the BBC radio 1 station being the one of the hosts from seven to nine on Sundays. Tea and lions." She was smiling, waiting for Phil's response.

"Wow! Nice answers! If you've been here for 6 months, why do you need an apartment now? Good choices by the way! Lions are by far better, as is tea. Not to mention pop tarts!" Phil was grinning now too, _now, _he thought, _how I tell her that I'm her co-host at radio 1. _

"I was staying at a friend's house until she moved away, so here I am! What about you, lion man, where do you work?"

"By the sounds of things you already know! I'm your new co-host at radio 1! I already lived here but once I reached 1 million subscribers they invited me to come and present!" He took a drink of his tea before he continued "well Danni, the room is yours if you want it." He smiled and waited for her response.

"Fantastic! Thanks Phil, could I bring my stuff over tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" They said their goodbyes and she was gone.

"That's all of it!" Danni smiled at her friend as they unpacked the last of her things.

"That Phil guy is pretty cute, isn't he?" Her friend gave her a playful nudge but nearly fell over "if I wasn't with Mike, well, who knows..." She grinned and took the last of the luggage upstairs.

"I guess so but what if we started dating and it ended badly? We work and live in the same place for Christ's sake! It would be awful!" Danni replied. She was devastated that she was right though, she couldn't face him if the relationship ended badly.

"Thanks Fleur, have fun in Canada!" The two girls said their goodbyes and Danni made her way into her room. Phil had somehow managed to unpack everything in the small space of time she had been away and now her room looked amazing, even the fairy lights were up.

"Here, lemmie turn off the lights!" Phil ran over to the switch where he turned off the main lights and leaving the purple fairy lights to give the room a warm glow.

"Wow Phil! It looks amazing! How did you..."

"Don't ask questions, just enjoy." He smiled and leaned in a little bit closer. "You know you're beautiful, right?"

"Phil, I can't. What if it ended badly? I couldn't bear to be around you. I've been in relationships like this before; in the beginning everything is great! We get along great and we do everything together but eventually you get bored of me and start to cheat. I don't think I could take that sort of heartbreak again." Danni shuffled away leaving Phil clearly devastated.

"What if it didn't end badly? I won't get bored of you, who could? You're spectacular! Even though you don't know it, you are." And she believed him and shuffled back to her original place.

"Promise?"

"Promise." They leaned in closer and closer until they were kissing.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Phil asked. "You have this control over me like no one else ever has."

"You do the same to me." Danni grinned.

"No more tonight, phil. Please." She said, she didn't want it to end but she knew what was best for them.

"Okay." Phil leaned in for a small kiss on the cheek "goodnight beautiful." He whispered and he was gone.

"Morning beautiful" Phil smiled as he walked into the kitchen "would you like a pop tart?"

"Morning! Yeah, pop tarts sound great." Danni replied as she made her way over to him. _God _she thought _is he always this adorable in the mornings?_ As she approached him he turned around and pulled her close.

"Your eyes are the most amazing things I have ever seen." He whispered.

"You're not too shabby yourself." She smiled and kissed him hard.


End file.
